The present invention relates to a vertical blind, and more specifically to an end cap for a vertical blind head and a mechanism for rotating the tilt rod of a vertical blind.
Vertical blinds are known in which the tilt rod is rotated by a wand or a crank, or by a pulley or sprocket wheel and a bead chain. Either type of vertical blind tilt rod control requires a different attachment to one end of the vertical blind head and of the tilt rod.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an end cap at one end of a vertical blind head which fits onto an existing vertical blind head and makes it possible to control the tilt rod either by a wand or by a sprocket wheel and bead chain.